Bonnie
Bonnie is one of the antagonists of Five Nights in Anime. She is a feminine animatronic with sky blue hair, along with blue skin with white templates. She has green eyes, red blushing cheeks, and a white tail, along with big blue rabbit ears. She wears a red bow around her neck and red panties. Behavior ''FNiA'' Bonnie moves rather quickly. She starts on the Show stage with Freddy and Chica. She is often the first to leave, though Chica might leave before her. She will then move to the Main Hall, sexually sitting on a table, occasionally teleporting to non-adjacent rooms. Eventually, she will appear at the left door. If the player wants to fend her off, they must close the left door, and keep it shut until she leaves. If the player fails to close the door in time, Bonnie will jumpscare the player. FNiA2 As in the previous game, Bonnie will start on the stage with Freddy and Chica. Eventually, she will enter the Games Room, the Main Hall, and Party Room 1, and will then proceed to the right vent. If the player sees Bonnie under the vent light, they must put on the panties to fend her off. If the player fails to do this, Bonnie will jumpscare the player. Jumpscares ]] Bonnie will stand in front of the player with her breasts in the player 's face and bouncing her breasts up and down while she makes orgasmic noises. Her jumpscare in the sequel is more or less the same, except she has, except she keeps her ribbon. Trivia * Her jumpscare is very similar to Freddy's old jumpscare. * When she is in the repairs, she is seen winking at the camera while mooning the player. * Oddly, she resembles Toy Bonnie rather than the original Bonnie. * Bonnie is one of the three animatronics that is confirmed to have a plushie counterpart in Five Nights in Anime 2, the others being Freddy and Chica. * The first merchandise of Five Nights in Anime is a shirt of her. *During Bonnie's FNiA jumpscare, her bow is missing. This is most likely an error, though she might've taken it off. *In the fanmade FNIA Tale, Bonnie takes the place of Papyrus. *In FNiA 2, Bonnie will press her breasts against the camera, making it impossible to see anything Gallery Fnia show.png|Bonnie on the Show stage with Freddy and Chica. bonniediningarea.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall bonnieandchicamainhall.png|Bonnie and Chica in the Main Hall bonniebackstage.png|Bonnie in the Repairs Room bonniehall.png|Bonnie in the West Hall bonniewhc.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner bonnieoffice.png|Bonnie at the Office's Door www.GIFCreator.me_vxk2cb.gif|Bonnie's Jumpscare, (without watermark) fnia_2___bonnie_plush_by_mairusu_paua-d9bgivv.png|The Plushie Bonnie FNIA 2 - Boobscare teaser.png|FNIA 2 - Bonnie's boobscare teaser. Fnia 2 freddy bonnie and chica by mairusu paua-d98zbv6.png|FNiA 2 - Bonnie on the Show Stage with Freddy and Chica. FNIA Bonnie creeps in.png|FNiA 2 - Bonnie in the Right Air Vent. FNIA 2 - PANTIES!.png|FNIA 2 - Bonnie under the right vent light while the player is wearing the panties. FNiA 2 Bonnie Jumpscare.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare in FNiA 2 CRxBgewWUAAw1JT.png|Bonnie in the Party Room bonnieandspringbonniepartyroom.png|Bonnie in the Party Room with Spring Bonnie FNIA-2-Full-Game 8_26_2016 6_39_12 PM.png|Bonnie in the Games Room Category:Antagonists